diesinglongfandomcom-20200214-history
Personality and Relationships
Personality and Relationships "I won't stand to lose anything I'll only stand to gain" ~ Andou Hamilton Personality Relationships Siegmund Hamilton The father of the 2 boys. This man has been deaf and dumb his whole life but raise his to little boys with his wife he is very attached too. Although he is very kind and coops up he can have downside the downside is that he makes trouble with out realizing the consequences it could make a big issue with the family and other situations. His sympathy/curiosity to some things can lead to danger to society. Very oblivious and this man has green hair and fancy clothes he often uses sign language. There are other traits about him to be discovered. He is involved with the ancient civilization market and a curse. Many individuals want something from him so the target his sons. Elliot Soichiro Andou sometimes rely's on him and he is the best friend of Andou. Andou didn't have much friends but he was his first. Elliot is a positive cool guy who like eating crabs. Elliot is really sociable and sometimes has a funny side to him. Elliot is eventually regarded as a hero by the other people who look up to him he gets his philosophy to Never Give Up and The Act of Kindness toward others struggles. Elliot is Confident in his own abilities and is a risk taker. Elliot has a orange hair. He has the power of earth and mastery of body reinforcement. Rock tiles and rock armor cover his body. He can obliterate indestructible foes. Irugin Hamilton Andou younger brother he is 1 year younger than him. He is different than his brother like he can use his espers and psychic powers freely as he wants but Andou in the other hand has a hard time using his powers because most of the time it shuts down which he later resolves. Irugin is known as the user of the 3 flames, he uses shadow archery as well as a mime he transform into a mime when he is irritated and angry this gives him more power as a psychic and esper. Unfortunately there are 2 people who experimented Irugin body and gave him a manifestation a power called Bat Behemoth. These 2 people are Kilamanjaro and Lchiv it was a certain event and situation. For some weird reason it feels like Andou and Irugin is related to Lchiv that is what they believe but it turns out he is a ancestral family member. Irugin is a mysterious outlaw and has many badass traits sometimes he is bitter. Irugin becomes stronger and gains new abilities as a fighter with Motarike Pisuke they become a strong duo to help out humanity. His abilities is something you are dying to know. Lchiv The main antagonist villain in the 10 most deadly magic organization. Lchiv possesses purple hair he has the same skin color as Irugin when transformed into a mime demon magician. He is a Ancestral immortal type of guy. A Ancestor to Andou and Irugin. Lchiv possesses the power of the pterodactyl. Lchiv can transform into a pterodactyle and can be a Asian Lung combined with pterodactyle. He is also known as Mame Puteradakuchiru his ethnicity was forwarded to Andou and Irugin when they were born. Lchiv has his own kingdom of psychic mimes and they possessed clothing such as cloth and casual outfits each one of them looked dangerous. He wants to be the strongest Esper. Category:Logbook